


With a Little Help From my Friends (remix)

by wildforce71



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, I say yes, Remix, is it still a remix if it's your own fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren and her team return to Panorama City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help From my Friends (remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMay/gifts).



"No, Casey."

"Why not?"

"I've already explained."

"And I refuse to accept your explanation."

Lauren rolled her eyes, stepping around him to put a couple of tops into her bag. "No, Casey. No Pai Zhua honour guard; no Ranger honour guard; not even just you and Jarrod and Camille. I appreciate it, but no."

Casey leaned on her bag, catching her eye. " _Why_?"

"Because it's my brother's team. Because they don't know anything about me. Because I can't be their leader if I'm hiding behind other people."

Casey scowled, but she knew he understood. "I don't like it, Lauren."

"I know. I appreciate it. But you know I can't, Casey."

"Just me?"

Lauren smiled. "I'm not bringing another Ranger along, there'll be enough of us."

"Not bringing another Ranger?"

She spotted the trap just too late. "Casey..."

"But another person?" he said over her.

"No, Casey..."

"Good." He grinned at her, stepping past her to the door. "Hey, you out there?"

"I'm not taking a Pai Zhua escort," Lauren told him.

"It's not an escort," Casey assured her. "It's just a friend, who happens to be in Pai Zhua, going in the same direction as you. At the same time. Together."

"Did you explain all your plans like this? How did you get Theo to go along with you?"

"You lived here," Casey reminded her.

Someone tapped at the door and he swung it open. "Timing!"

"This is when you told me to be here," Jarrod said, sounding vaguely bemused.

"Well, she caught on quicker than I thought she would."

"In my defence, you were really, _really_ obvious." Lauren smiled at Jarrod. "You don't have to come."

"Hey, I've always wanted to visit -" He blanked for a moment before saying quickly, "Panorama City."

"Liar," she said easily. "Don't let Casey guilt you into coming. I'm going to my brother and his team, I don't need protection."

Jarrod shook his head. "He hasn't guilted me into anything. I'm happy to travel with you."

Lauren smiled. "If you're certain, then I'm happy to have you both along."

"Both?" Jarrod repeated, but he wasn't surprised.

"Sure. You're JarrodandCamille. Where is she?"

He laughed softly. "She's downstairs talking to Flit. I wouldn't say that in her hearing, by the way."

"No, I like being able to move around," Lauren agreed. "Casey, try not to worry?"

"Do my best," he agreed. "Call us, when you get a minute."

"I will." She pulled him into a hug, holding on tightly for a long moment before letting go. "Jarrod, any chance we could sneak out the back or through the ranger tubes or something to avoid whatever Dom's set up in the restaurant?"

"We could," Jarrod agreed calmly, "but he'd be very upset. He worked very hard on it."

"Come on," Casey coaxed her. "Once you've faced this, the Nighlok won't be any problem, right?"

"I suppose," she agreed, taking a deep breath. "Right. Let's go."

 

Lauren stepped out of the sick room, glancing around. Jarrod and Camille both stood on seeing her and she made a quick mental comparison. "Camille, can you go in and sit with him in case he needs anything, please? I think he's just going to sleep." Meeting the other Rangers with Jarrod looming wouldn't be fun, but rather that than leave him alone with Jayden right now. Jarrod and Camille had absorbed the Ocean Bluff group's attitude to the Plan all too easily.

"Is he alright?" the Yellow - Emily, Lauren reminded herself - asked quickly.

"He just needs rest. He'll be fine."

Emily nodded and then glanced around, biting her lip. "Um, I'm Emily."

"I know," Lauren assured her. "My - mentor - " She knew Jarrod had caught her slip, but he didn't react. " - got all of your names from Ji some time ago."

"Where have you been?"

She looked across at Antonio. "I've been studying with the Pai Zhua; the Order of the Claw. Do you remember Rangers in Ocean Bluff a few years ago?" Antonio nodded slowly and she told him, "They were Pai Zhua. Students, when they started; Masters by the end of it. Jarrod was part of the final battle, he played a huge part in defeating Dai Shi."

"And Camille?" Kevin asked. He'd had one eye on the door of the sick room since she'd come out of it.

"Also fought in the final battle, and is a student of Pai Zhua now. Chameleon technique. Jarrod studies the Lion technique."

"You're not a..." Kevin faltered on the word, looking back at Lauren.

"Master," she supplied gently. "It's just what they call their senseis. It doesn't mean anything else."

"I'm not a Master," Jarrod agreed.

"Yet," Lauren said easily. Looking past Kevin, she focused on Antonio, standing silent at the back of the room. "Jayden tells me he made a promise to you when you were children."

"Did he?" Antonio said neutrally.

"He promised to make you a Samurai."

"Oh." Antonio shrugged. "Kids' games. I know he can't really do that."

"He can't," she agreed. "I can." Antonio blinked at her, confusion clear on his face, and she continued quietly, "As head of the Shiba family, the power to create new Samurai lies with me and only with me. For technicality's sake, I have to see you in battle. And as far as I'm concerned, you're already just as much a Samurai as anyone. But if you wish, after our next battle, I will formalize it."

Antonio didn't answer, and after a moment Jarrod nudged her. "Can I be a samurai? You've seen me fight."

"No, you're already Pai Zhua."

"So are you."

"No, I'm a samurai with Pai Zhua training."

"Big difference," he muttered, glancing up as the sick room door opened and Camille stepped out.

"Something to drink?" she asked the room in general.

Mia stood quickly. "I'll get that. Kevin, why don't you show Lauren and Jarrod to their rooms? Camille, I can sit with Jayden if you'd like to get some rest."

"I don't need much sleep, thank you," Camille told her politely. "I don't mind if you want to talk."

Mia glanced around the room. "I think anything else we need to talk about can wait until tomorrow."

Lauren didn't miss the pointed tone, but none of the others protested, only started getting ready to leave. She nodded, rising to her feet. "Thank you, Mia. Camille, speak to you for a second?" She drew the chameleon to one side; Jarrod followed, but she hadn't expected him not to.

"Jayden thinks he's leaving," she murmured, watching the Rangers. Antonio was staring at her, eyes very bright. "If he tries, Camille, don't stop him, just draw a lot of attention to it, understand?"

Camille smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Lauren grinned. "Dom would be so proud. If you need some rest, come fetch me or Jarrod."

"I won't need rest. But thank you."

"Oh, and Camille?" Lauren added. "Leave Ji alone. You too, Jarrod." Jarrod shrugged and she turned her glare on Camille.

Camille bowed shortly. "As you wish."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to let him leave?" Jarrod asked curiously.

"Not if I can help it, no." She looked around; Kevin was waiting patiently in the corridor. "We're coming, Kevin." Nodding to Camille, she followed him out of the room.

 

Camille was standing by the window, studying the garden, when Jayden stirred. She turned to watch him, frowning. It was early, and she knew what Ranger healing did to a body; he should still be asleep. "Need something?"

He jumped, squinting towards her before relaxing. "Camille."

"Sorry." She stepped out of the shadows. "Habit. Do you need anything?"

"No." He glanced towards the windows, gauging the time. "It's nearly time to get up. And I usually get up before the others."

"Why? It's not even dawn yet."

"I'm the leader," he told her, and then winced. "Was the leader. I needed to be better than them."

Camille studied the way he was sitting. "You're not healed yet."

"Just stiff. It'll wear off."

"Lie back down, Jayden."

He glanced at her, faintly amused. "Now you sound like Lauren."

"She has a point. Pushing yourself before you're healed won't help you."

"I'm just stiff," he insisted. "And I have some things I need to do."

"Like sneak off before anyone wakes up?" Jayden looked at her again, startled, and she said mock-apologetically, "I'm supposed to make a lot of noise if you try that."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because the team..."

"Do you know anything about the Ocean Bluff team?" she asked. Jayden made a face at her, and she smiled. "Casey was the Red. RJ was the team's mentor and master, their teacher. And then he became a Ranger too. Casey had to give him orders in the field, had to trust him to follow them, even though he was still the student in his civilian life." Jayden shrugged, and she finished, "They managed that. Your team can remember which Shiba is which."

"Who are you?" Jayden asked quietly.

"I was Dai Shi's second." Lauren probably wouldn't tell him this, but Camille had never seen the point in hiding from it. She knew who she was. "I turned on him, to protect Jarrod, and now I study at the Pai Zhua Academy and the Rangers call me a friend."

Jayden nodded slowly. "And Jarrod?"

Camille smiled faintly. "Lauren trusts him. Apart from that, you'll need to ask him. Now do I need to make a lot of noise, or are you going to lie down?"

He didn't answer her, but he didn't try to leave. Camille drifted back to the window, watching the sun rise as she waited for her watch to be over.

 

Lauren was distantly aware, as she worked through her training patterns, that Jarrod and Camille were talking about her, standing on the deck of the house and watching her. She didn't care enough to do anything about it. It didn't seem important.

At least none of the team - _her_ team, she reminded herself fiercely - was coming out. Jayden, or maybe Mia, she guessed. Either way, she was safe from their well meaning interference.

Jarrod, with several pokes from Camille, finally stepped off the deck and came to join her, halting just out of her reach. "Want a partner?" Lauren switched abruptly into Lion technique and he nodded, aiming a kick. 

They fought for a long time; Jayden came out, at one point, but Camille sent him away again. Lauren fought until she couldn't think, and then kept fighting until she fell; she was still blinking dazedly upwards when Jarrod's face appeared, studying her critically. "Feel better?"

"Yes," she breathed. He stuck out a hand and she let him haul her up as far as sitting. "Ow."

"That's what happens," he pointed out mildly. She slanted a look at him, vaguely relieved to see he was clearly worn out.

"Sorry," she offered.

He waved it off. "As long as you feel better."

"Everything we worked for," she said helplessly. "Everything Jayden and I gave up, everything my father died for. All of it gone, useless. I couldn't do it."

"That's not how I heard it. I heard that you completed the Seal perfectly."

"It didn't work!"

"Because he found out about it and laid plans. That's not your fault. You did what you were raised to do. Now find the next thing to do. Keep going."

She laughed softly, leaning forward to brace her hands against the ground. "You've been spending time with RJ."

"Yes," Jarrod agreed easily. "He is a master. I find the wolf technique interesting."

"Everything we gave up," she said again, more softly.

Jarrod was silent for a moment before standing, hand brushing against her shoulder. "Then make it worth something, Lauren."

He headed towards the house. Lauren stayed where she was, staring towards the walls and trying not to think too hard.

Jayden sat down next to her, folding his legs neatly. "Penny for them?"

"I'm turning the team back over to you."

He was silent for a moment. "Lauren..."

"You are their leader. The only thing I know how to do has failed. You're going to lead them to victory. I'm not arguing it with you," she added when he started to protest. "You lead them or neither of us does."

Jayden studied her for a moment before looking away. "Antonio told me what you offered him."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's already a Samurai," she told him. "If he wants it to be official, I can do that. You did promise him."

"I did," Jayden agreed softly. "Thank you."

"Any time, brother."

 

The day after the final battle, Antonio tapped on the door of Lauren's room. "Got a minute?"

"Of course. Come in." She waved him in, occupied with repacking her bag.

"Are you leaving?" 

"Not for long. Just to go back and pack up my things. I'll be back here in a couple of days." She glanced at him, putting down the book she was holding. "Not what you came here to ask me about, though."

"No," he agreed, sitting down heavily. "About your offer."

"Yes?"

"I'm really grateful for the offer. Seriously; you have no idea what it means to me."

"But," she said softly.

"But if I agree, if I become your Samurai, then my family's tied to yours forever. I chose to follow Jayden, and you, and I don't regret it, not for a second. But it was my choice. I can't - take my kids' choices away before they even have them." He watched her for a moment. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. I told you, Antonio, you're already a Samurai in every way that counts. This was completely your choice. It just..." She shrugged. "It was the only way I could think of to say thank you, for everything you did. Everything you did for him."

"I have an idea about that. Stand up straight, look me in the eye, and say 'thank you, Antonio'."

Lauren laughed without meaning to, following his instructions. "Thank you, Antonio."

"You're very welcome." He grinned for a moment before sobering. "You know that if you or he needs me, I'm there. That hasn't changed."

"I know," she agreed softly.

He grinned again. "Good. So. Heavy stuff over; you need a hand?"

"No. Thank you. I'm leaving most of my stuff here, anyway."

"Sure." He bounced to his feet. "Now, I'm gonna go. Mike challenged Jarrod, and I wanna be there to laugh at him."

"Mike, or Jarrod?"

"Mike. You think I'd laugh at Jarrod? That guy is scary."

"He'll be so pleased you think so," Camille purred from the doorway. Antonio jumped violently; Lauren just glanced at her, amused.

"A little warning?" Antonio said, one hand pressed to his chest.

"Sorry," Camille said, completely unapologetic. "Chameleon."

"Uh huh." Antonio edged carefully around her and hurried away.

Lauren smiled, turning back to her packing. "Did Mike really challenge Jarrod?"

"Jarrod's going to go easy on him." Camille poked at one of the shirts. "How's your arm?"

"Almost healed. I'm just keeping the sling on because it makes Jayden feel better."

Camille smiled faintly. "Are you almost ready?"

"Almost. We can leave soon."

"Good."

Lauren eyed her. "Sorry you came?"

Camille shook her head. "Not sorry. But Ocean Bluff is home, now. I'll be glad to be back."

"I like you better this way." Lauren packed the book, zipping up the bag. "There; I'm ready."

"What way?"

"Lighter. You could be a master by now, you know."

"No, I couldn't."

Lauren turned to look at her. "So could he. And he wouldn't mind if you got your stripes first."

"He might not. I would. I won't get mine before he does, and he won't get his until he believes he deserves them."

"You might be a student for a long time."

"That won't bother me. I'm happy as long as I'm with him." She made a face. "Urgh. The Yellow Ranger is rubbing off on me. I never would have said something like that before."

Lauren laughed. "She is kind of infectious, yes. Let's not tell her that."

"Let's not. Come on." Camille shouldered her bag and they headed downstairs.

Out in the yard Jarrod had clearly already beaten Mike and moved on to showing him some moves. He grinned when Camille called his name, waving absently and lifting Mike's arm to show him how to position it.

"You might be stuck for a while," Jayden said apologetically. "Mike's pretty keen on that lion technique."

Camille shrugged, raising her voice. "We'll just start, and he can catch up."

Jarrod dropped Mike's arm and bounded over. "I'm done!" he announced, grinning at them.

"I'll bring you to the Academy sometime, Mike," Lauren promised over his groan of protest. "You can take some classes. Try some different techniques."

Jarrod glared at Mike, who said very quickly, "Why would I want to do that? Lion's clearly the best." Emily grinned, and he ducked behind her.

"I like your team," Jarrod announced. Lauren smiled, turning to Jayden and Mentor.

"I'll be back tomorrow, maybe the day after."

"As long as you come back." Jayden hugged her tightly.

Antonio wrapped his arms around both of them, and Lauren laughed helplessly. "Antonio?"

"I'll be gone by the time you get back," he said without letting go. "So I'm saying goodbye now."

"Me too," Mike agreed, adding himself to the group and dragging Emily after him. Mia joined them, smiling, and even Kevin joined in.

Jarrod leaned against the gate post, watching, smiling faintly. "Penny for them?' Camille murmured.

"Not really worth a penny, and who taught you that saying anyway?"

"I hear a lot of things from the cubs, and stop changing the subject."

His smile widened. "I was just thinking how lucky she is."

Camille leaned against him, watching as Lauren finally disentangled herself and bowed politely to Ji. "We didn't do too badly, either."

"No. Not too badly."

Lauren joined them, waving absently over her shoulder. "Are we ready?"

"We're ready," Camille agreed, straightening. "Let's go home."

"Right," Lauren said quietly. "Let's go home."


End file.
